An Empty Wind
by AkiraNight
Summary: Five years have passed since the return of traitor looking for the redemption, and the loss of a hero so great, that some didn’t realize what he was till he was gone.
1. Chapter 1

AN EMPTY WIND

I hope you enjoy it…..

SUMMARY: Five years have passed since the return of traitor looking for the redemption, and the loss of a hero so great, that some didn't realize what he was till he was gone.

Three Jounins could be seen on top of the Hokage monument bearing flowers and packs of ramen in their arms. One of them has chin length hair, except for her bangs which were shoulder length. She wore a long black shirt with her Jounin jacket and black shorts. Another had silver hair, his headband covering one of his eyes. He wore his Jounin jacket and black pants. The final Jounin was a young man; he had chin length black hair, his headband was worn on his forehead. He wore a Jounin vest with the symbol of his clan on the back of the jacket. They walked towards a simple tree memorial, which was already surrounded by flowers and a few people. As they arrived the said their greetings to each other and in their minds eye all knew that this was a time for silence.

Five years ago today Naruto; the number one hyperactive ninja disappeared. The council was split on the decision to declare him dead after the story Sasuke told. He claimed from the moment he arrived in the village bloody and broken that Naruto had been killed by his brother. He was immediately brought to the 5th Hokage who healed him the best she could, all the while he weaved his story of blood and hatred.

Sorta Flash back

While he was traveling back to Leaf Village after killing the great Nin, he encountered his brother. Not forgetting his promise he made to his dead clan members, he started to fight him. Suddenly an explosion tag plastered itself on the ground in front of Itachi. Itachi started to laugh as it went off.

"Looks like we have company little brother," Stated Itachi as he looked over to his right. A man stepped out of the tree line; his golden hair could easily be seen with the reflecting sunlight.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured, Looks like I can finish two of my goals now.

"How nice of you to finally join us," Itachi stated while Naruto came to a stop a few feet away from both the Uchina.

"Sasuke," Naruto stated nodding his head to him. "I didn't plan on meeting you here." Before Sasuke could answer he turned his head towards Itachi. "We have unfinished business, and before I can let Sasuke kill you, I need answers."

Sasuke stood shocked as he listened to the conversation between the two. His brother had wanted Naruto to join him! How could this be? And in all reality it seemed as if Naruto really wanted to join Itachi. To join the organization that had haunted him for most of his life. Sasuke couldn't understand this.

"Sasuke," Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto. "I suggest if you want to see your brother dead, and you alive that you help me in my fight." So the fight had begun. At first it had seemed to be in Naruto and his favor, but the battle swiftly changed. It had seemed as if Itachi had gained a lot of power all of a sudden, and it was not looking to good for Naruto and him. Naruto soon summoned a frog while Sasuke had Itachi distracted. Sasuke had not known what Naruto was doing until he felt a pressure on his neck and everything went black. Until he woke up a few miles outside Leaf Village, and thus bringing us to the current time. (Sorry if the last paragraph was confusing.)

Current Time

Without a word being spoken each of the people standing in front of the memorial put their flowers and ramen next to the tree on the ground. A male Anbu with white eyes went to the tree after all the flowers had been put down and took out a knife. With this knife he carved a diagonal across four other dashes under the name Naruto.

I hoped you liked it and please review.

Well here is the first chapter there will be more to come after this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Alright here is number two, just like I said there would be. I hoped you enjoyed the first one and I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks to those who reviewed. Also please tell me how I could make this story better.

"Time for ramen?" A woman with white eyes and blue (I forgot the color of her hair, so I hope this is right.) hair asked as the rest of the group had started down the Hokage Monument. All in the group nodded their heads as they continued towards Naruto's favorite restaurant.  
"How trouble some," Sighed a man with brunette hair pulled back in a pony tail. He was immediately slapped in the back of the head by a woman with long blonde hair held up in a ponytail. "Troublesome woman."

"Shikamura, you aren't to smart for a genius are you?" Commented a man with long spiky brown hair, with a dog following by his side. The men chuckled as Shikamura was surrounded by the females in the group.

"Shit," Was all that left the man's mouth as he was punched from all sides by the women.

"He never learns," Neji stated while trying to suppress his laugh.

The group was under control once more as they continued their walk. The rest of the walk was made with small talk from some members and complete silence from others. As they walked down the streets no one stared, which would have been unusual for a group of this size; 12 Anbu and Jounin in all. But the town had soon grown accustomed to seeing this group traveling down the streets since the most energetic ninja of their group had passed away in battle. Soon the group stopped in front a ramen restaurant they had grown to know so well in the last few years.

"Ayame we're here," Called the pink haired ninja into a side door as she entered.

"It's good to see you again Sakura," She stated while she lead the group to a table. As she took down orders she looked at the ninjas. "So that's what you want Kiba," The dog barked while his owner nodded his head. "Well you have started to compete with Naruto's old record every time you come here."

"Leave him alone Ayame," The cook yelled jokingly. "He is the one paying for our next renovation." Kiba's eyes grew wide at the thought and the rest of the group laughed. The conversation soon slipped into dangerous territory as they thought of Naruto. Sasuke had never told them the whole story like he had with Hokage, heck even the Hokage had kept things from them. Although the entire rookie 9 tried their hardest to get the information out, no one had come close, not even Sakura. The Hokage had told them that they hadn't needed to know everything at the moment, but when she saw fit she would tell them. They still held a grudge in their heart that they couldn't know all of the circumstances involving his death.

"After our food gets here and we eat I have a few things to say," Sasuke stated calmly yet those words were enough to grasp everyone's attention. "But only after the food, for now I think we should keep on talking about the dobe." He smiled while he said the last bit. He hadn't called Naruto 'the dobe' in a long time. So the conversation once again slipped back to Naruto only this time it was a little more free hearted. The rookie 9 and Gia's team were finally going to learn the truth about their favorite energetic blonde's death.

Alright so that is the end of this chapter I am hoping to get out the next chapter tomorrow. Review please! The next chapter is going to pick up the pace.


End file.
